customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
Thomas & Friends: Track Stars is a VHS/DVD release featuring six eighth series episodes, four learning segments and two songs. Description The Island of Sodor is always bustling with trainloads of work to be done, and keeping it all on track are the engine heroes! Meet our track stars --- Thomas, Emily, Percy and James, and join them on exciting journeys to great destinations! Can Thomas slow down? Will Emily deliver her passengers? Has Percy made a big mistake? Is anyone as bright as James? Find out as Sodor's track stars ride the rails to adventure! Episodes Thomas Gets it Right * - A large storm leaves a lot of special jobs for the engines to do. They all boast about who'll go the fastest and make the most journeys. When Thomas is given the job of transporting eggs across the island, he is disappointed to learn that he must be careful and go extra slowly. Emily's New Route ** - The Fat Controller announces some new routes for the summer. Emily is glad that she's given the flour mill run instead of the scary Black Loch run. When the troublesome trucks make Emily late, the Fat Controller sends Emily back to Black Loch. Emily is unhappy, but all is not as expected. Percy's Big Mistake * - When Percy hears the Fat Controller use the words 'Percy' and 'scrap' he fears the worst and runs away. When Percy is found, he learns that the truth is nothing of the sort and promises to never jump to conclusions again. As Good as Gordon * - Gordon is taking the new Mayor of Sodor on a tour of the island, so Emily is given the job of pulling Gordon's express. Gordon always crosses the island "twice by tea-time" and Emily is desperate to prove she can to do the same. James Gets a New Coat * - James gets a new coat and feels so special that he ignores an important job so he can look at his reflection. Eventually, he's given an extra messy job to make up for it. After that he doesn't look so special. Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough ** - Thomas doesn't listen when Emily tells him to get his snowplough fitted and pays the price when he gets snowed in. *(*Followed by a Learning Segment) *(**Followed by a song) Learning Segments #Guess the Engine - James #Helping One Another #Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go? #Truck Trouble Songs #Emily #Engine Roll Call Bonus Features #James' Colors of Sodor #Thomas' A-maze-ing Adventures #Read along 'A Better View for Gordon and other Thomas the Tank Engine Stories' #Sodor Activity Depot DVD-Rom #Character Gallery #Hit Extras Trivia *A book released to promote Track Stars included a prototype cover, which Percy was not on, and a different description hinting the focus would not only be on just Thomas, Percy, Emily, and James, but Gordon, Henry and Edward as well. *Track Stars was the last independent home video release from HiT Entertainment. All future releases would be distributed by other companies (starting with 20th Century Fox on Tales from the Tracks). *This is the first DVD in the US to feature the Latin American Spanish language track. *A Latin American Spanish version of this DVD was later released in the US and Latin America, distributed by 20th Century Fox, but the DVD only included Spanish audio track and it had no menus. Despite being a Spanish-only release, the Thomas & Friends logo on the cover remained in English. *A double feature of the Spanish DVD and a Spanish DVD of Milkshake Muddle was later released by Lionsgate in 2011. *In the Character Gallery, a snapshot of Percy at Tidmouth Sheds from Thomas and the Magic Railroad is used. *In this DVD, Kipper does appear in the Sneak Peeks, but in some of the other DVDs, he appears. *In the Read along section, Instrumental music from the episodes on the DVD can be heard. *The carry case version includes a bonus episode of 'Roary the Racing Car'. *In the 2014 re-release in the fun and games section, the DVD-ROM Depot and HiT Extras are removed for unknown reasons. Goofs *In the fun and games menu, Percy's wheels are not moving and his buffer housings are black instead of red. *In the game "James' Colors of Sodor" game, here are a few things that happened: **In Level 1, James states that Wilbert is purple. This is not true as Wilbert is actually blue and never appeared in the television series. **In Level 2, James mispronounces Farmer McColl as "Farmer McCool." **In Level 3, Gordon and Emily are missing their tenders. *In the game "Thomas' A-maze-ing Adventures," the narrator says that Thomas fire up his boilers, but Thomas always has only one boiler to begin with. *In the Lionsgate and Universal Home Entertainment re-releases after going to the DVD menu on HiT Entertainment Auto Play, it takes you to the Fun and Games menu for unknown reasons. *In the Universal Home Entertainment re-release, the program plays when you select Menu in the Character Gallery. Category:Kids movies